


Первый раз

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, In-Canon, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Они первые — для обоих





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-canon DE:HR, in-canon DE:HR и DE:MD. Упоминаются Хью Дэрроу, Квинси Дюрант. Приводится прямая цитата Адама Дженсена из DE:HR. 
> 
> Предупреждение: первый раз, петтинг, неопытность, взаимная дефлорация, бисексуальность героев, смена раскладки

Их первый поцелуй случился в кабинете. Адам хорошо помнил: он был весь мокрый после дождя и миссии, а на столе Шарифа лежали пончики. Без тарелки, прямо так, на плотном коричневом пакете, чуть присыпанном пудрой.  
И рот у Шарифа был тоже сладким. Хотя Адам и ожидал сухих бумажных губ, вкуса кофе и перца, настойчивого языка.  
Они поцеловались неуверенно и даже робко. Потом замерли, взбудораженные случившимся, с дыханием, как после силовой тренировки или долгого бега.   
Не отступили друг от друга ни на шаг.   
Шариф осторожно забрался руками Адаму под свитер, Дженсен осторожно положил свои ладони на задницу босса.   
Нет, тогда они не потрахались. 

Их первый петтинг случился в кабинете. Их лихорадила опасность — такое большое, хоть и мутное, затемненное в красное, стекло «Vision» на всю стену.   
Они ласкали друг друга одетыми, осторожно прорываясь через жилетки, водолазки, футболки, майки, ремни брюк и плотно врезавшиеся резинки трусов.   
У Адама все тело покрылось мурашками, он был перед Шарифом как белый пупырчатый огурец.   
Кожа Шарифа казалась под его ладонями нестерпимо горячей; раскаленный, с шершавой резьбой, гвоздь.   
Адам все же ждал вопроса, после того, как кончил в руку Шарифа: что мы творим, сынок?  
Сперма Шарифа была терпкая, вязкая. Адам не обтер, а облизал свои пальцы.   
Вопроса не дождался.

Их первый секс случился дома. Они оба тщательно к нему готовились, как выяснилось позже. Хотя выглядело спонтанно: надо забрать бумаги — о`кей, босс, — подождешь внизу? — лучше поднимусь.   
Шариф закрыл дверь за Адамом и не стал предлагать чай-кофе. Просто молча взял Адама за пряжку ремня и притянул к себе.   
Они снова целовались — куда как уверенней и расслабленнее, чем в первый раз. Уже знали, что кому нравится, где трогать, как гладить, от чего кожа мурашками — или шершавой бронзой.   
Адам расстегнул жилетку на Шарифе, сразу после нее — рубашку. Нетерпеливо, молча и жадно.   
Они стали голыми как-то одновременно и прильнули друг к другу бедрами, пахом, вжались пупками и солнечным сплетением.   
Отступать было некуда и не хотелось.   
В какой-то момент оба впали в замешательство: Шариф сказал, что я могу, вполне себе чист, давай приступай. А Адам сказал, что это он вычищен до блеска, не огурец прям, а мрамор, белоснежный и готовый.   
Короче, каждый думал, что будет ебать его другой. 

Тогда и выяснилось: нихуя ни у кого не было раньше опыта с мужчинами. Разделись до носков и гондоны распаковали два девственника. И готовились раздвинуть колени, рассчитывая на опыт верхнего.   
Ну и заодно тогда выяснилось: от нехитрого петтинга оба вскипали до такой степени, что уже было похер, что как с пенетрацией, просто хотелось.   
Пригласить к себе каждый стеснялся.   
Но посмотреть и почитать инструкции, как подготовиться для партнера, — без вопросов.

«Знаете, — Адам не скрывал озадаченности, — я думал, у вас дохерища не только женщин, но и мужиков. И вы… Дэрроу называете своим наставником… во всем».  
«Я был уверен, — Шариф почесал кончик носа от неловкости, — что ты давно понял о своей бисексуальности. И Дюрант… был для тебя большим, чем только любимый командир спецназа».

Они уставились друг на друга, разгоряченные, жадные, со стояками на двенадцать. 

«Камень-ножницы-бумага, — хмуро предложил Адам. — Одна попытка».  
Шариф кивнул и расслабленно повел ладонью. 

В первый раз обоим было больно. Они старались быть нежными, ласковыми, аккуратными; не торопиться и продвигаться медленно. Расслабиться под горячим, распирающим задницу, хуем, не сжиматься.   
Оба трепетали, как фиалки, под таранящим членом.   
Шариф дышал напряженно, прерывисто под Адамом, обнимал его только одной рукой — левой, чтобы не сжать случайно железное кольцо пальцев на шее. Расставлял ноги шире, стискивал Адама за бока коленями — и терпел. А того можно было выкручивать, до того взмок от напряжения — и наслаждения.   
Узкий, жаркий, горячий босс, тесно и туго в нем, головка члена кажется совсем без кожи — настолько прошивает током от ощущений.  
Адам вцепился в спинку кровати, когда перевитый венами хер Шарифа начал растягивать его задницу. Сжимал зубы: сначала было неплохо, потом больно, потом приятно и очень больно.   
Шариф успокаивал его ласковым дыханием, мягким шепотом, гладил по затвердевшим соскам железными подушечками пальцев.  
От контраста прохлады и распирающего болью жара Адам забыл, что решил не стонать.   
Когда Шариф закинул его ноги себе на плечи, Адам прогнулся в пояснице. Не сам, конечно, додумался — подсказал Шариф, как первый пострадавший в их неловком сексе девственников. «Так легче».  
«Надеюсь, это не всегда так», — выдохнул Адам, запрокидывая голову и стискивая спинку кровати до побелевших костяшек.   
Шариф не ответил. Он был очень сосредоточен: был сверху. 

Первый блин комом миновали — дальше стало заебись. Они пользовались вовсю служебным положением, своими кабинетами, упивались долгими ласками, бурными оргазмами, узнавая и привязываясь все крепче. 

Их первая ссора случилась дома. Адам не предложил виски Шарифу, плеснул только для себя. И не стало легче.   
Они начали задавать друг другу вопросы, но не давать ответов.   
Но все же держались на плаву — закрывая глаза на происходящее — пока не смыло волной на Панхее. 

Их первый звонок через два года был как… Адам не искал определения. У него все остыло, ничего личного, конечно.   
«Давно пора в душ», — когда-то сдержанно пошутил он, прежде чем приземлиться на крышу «Чайрон-билдинг» и встретиться с неожиданно чужим для себя человеком.   
Он все же принял душ и не стал одеваться, когда перезвонил давно безразличному для него бывшему боссу.   
Ему незачем и нечего прятать, он не испытывает неловкости и не становится пупырчатым от ощущений и нежности огурцом.   
Много месяцев как железный дровосек.   
Все, что было, сплыло. 

Дженсен оделся после звонка. Его знобило и кожу покрыло мурашками.   
Все время сеанса он постоянно отводил глаза — от того, кого перестал признавать боссом еще до тяжелого молота Инцидента.  
От его левой руки — черной с золотым, ни следа живой плоти, горячей бронзы.  
… чувствительные пальцы и сжимаются на загривке, и раскрываются под лаской, и вздрагивают под языком Дженсена, собирающем соль и пот под выдох: А-адам…

Их первое примирение случилось в Праге. Адам сказал: спасибо, Дэвид ответил: береги себя, и оба отводили взгляды, неловкие и неуверенные в том, что говорят и что слышат.   
Возможно, мы останемся — или станем — друзьями, — Адам лежал, распластавшись на кровати, сна ни в одном глазу. Все поменялось, мы тоже и даже раньше Инцидента. Ничего общего, никакого прошлого.   
Люстра над головой, на полосатом и дырявом от балок потолке, мозолила глаза. Во время первой бессонницы в Праге Адам забрался туда от безысходности, отупев и не размышляя. По привычке: подняться на самый верхний этаж.   
Потолок оказался похож на деревянную лестницу с перекладинами, неровными, шершавыми. Можно дойти до конца, можно — не рассчитать и упасть.

Их первый поцелуй — за два года — случился в Лондоне. Дженсен не мог не прийти, не проверить, не нажать на кнопку звонка. Ему очень надо было убедиться после «Апек-центра».   
Шариф закрыл за Адамом двери, произнес неуверенно: может, чай или кофе?..   
А потом они очнулись в одной постели.   
Первый раз за два минувших года.  
И — не последний для них обоих.


End file.
